bionicleanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keplers/MEETING 1
6:23 Gordax Yeah. 6:23 LegoKopek DONT SAY A WORD 6:23 Geo438-3 anyway.... 6:23 Gordax Of course, you'll have to edit out a bunch of the stuff we said about girls. 6:24 Geo438-3 Kepler, you played Wideout? 6:24 Gordax :O 6:25 Geo438-3 akward 6:25 Gordax SKAKDI PARTY! Welcome to the BIO Voice Wiki chat 6:25 Gordax Oh, hai. 6:25 LegoKopek Please publish... Blog... 6:25 Geo438-3 bacK! 6:25 LegoKopek PNo, I didn't edit a thing. 6:25 Gordax :O 6:25 Geo438-3 so...Kepler, you played wide reciever? 6:26 LegoKopek This is open to public. Therefore I shall keep my word and not censor. Yes I did. 6:26 Geo438-3 wow. 6:26 LegoKopek I also played "cover the runner, be a bit on defense, and get killed" 6:26 Geo438-3 nice 6:26 LegoKopek We had like 17 guys on our team. So yes. 6:26 Geo438-3 hahahahahahahahahahahahaha 6:26 LegoKopek Defense was also offense. 6:27 Gordax This is gonna be REALLY funny for someone just going onto the page where you pasted this entire chat, including the stuff about girls. 6:27 LegoKopek We were scored on three times the whole season. And we were indefeated. *un It's not publishing... ----- BIO Voice Wiki LegoKopek BIO Voice Wiki Apple123350 Geo438-3 Gordax Klintrin1011 The Peglegged Ninja 6:58 LegoKopek 6:58 Apple123350 But I'm not sure if I can participate, sadly. As much as I'd want to. 6:58 LegoKopek Stresspastries reliever.. *stress 6:58 Gordax Wait, "stresspastries?" 6:58 Jediliam01 I'll hang around here, but I can't help with almost anything, JSYK. 6:58 LegoKopek *STRESS I HATE AUTOCORRECT. 6:59 Gordax STRESSPASTRIES, FTW! Welcome to the BIO Voice Wiki chat 6:59 LegoKopek Oops 6:59 Geo438-3 well you're respected on th MBs. Could you be our head of promotion? 6:59 Gordax Nick should be coming soon. 6:59 Jediliam01 I'm not, really. 6:59 LegoKopek -.-; Callin' peeps 6:59 Geo438-3 JL, just please help us. 6:59 LegoKopek '-.-" 7:00 Geo438-3 T^T 7:00 Gordax ... 7:00 LegoKopek -_-\ 7:00 Jediliam01 I can't help with anything, though... 7:00 Gordax Waitinggg. 7:00 LegoKopek Nick please get on... Alright. 7:00 Gordax He said he was coming. 7:00 Geo438-3 Jedi, stop being so down on yourself 7:00 LegoKopek We've not got the time in our lives. What's there to address? 7:00 Apple123350 What's this for anyways? 7:00 LegoKopek *nick arrives last-moment* 7:01 Gordax 7:01 Jediliam01 Well, I have work to do, so I'll be seeing you guys later. 7:01 Geo438-3 later 7:01 Gordax Bai. 7:01 Apple123350 Bye Jed. 7:01 LegoKopek Apple- To record the unrecorded BIO story. 7:01 Jediliam01 Bye Jediliam01 has left the chat. 7:01 LegoKopek Bye, Jed 7:01 Gordax Waitinggg. 7:01 LegoKopek We are going to film everything but MOL, WOS, LOMN, and LR 7:01 Geo438-3 excuse me one moment. 7:01 Gordax *BURP* Excuse ME! 7:02 LegoKopek Sadly this also means MOCs, Kikanalo, Lava Hawks, Irnakk, and lotsa things. 7:02 Gordax But for now, just the Discovery. 7:02 LegoKopek We also are going to film BIONICLESTORY.COM and finish the story for Greg. 7:02 Gordax That should be its new codename. 7:02 LegoKopek for now, we are discussing the Discovery of Protodermis. PIm going to summon nick. 7:02 Gordax Yeah, codenamed Discovery. 7:02 LegoKopek Discworld-style. I hope Nick can pose as the Grim Reaper... 7:03 Apple123350 I'll hang out for now. 7:03 LegoKopek *Performs Rite of AshkEnte.* 7:03 Gordax Okay, Fruit Man. Mr. Fruit. 7:03 LegoKopek Nick ain't here. Dang 7:03 Geo438-3 moment over 7:03 LegoKopek Guess he ain't Death. 7:03 Apple123350 Apple is fine. 7:03 LegoKopek CORRECT. ONLY I AM. 7:03 Gordax Mr. Fruit. 7:03 LegoKopek Okay... Im seriously going to go talk to nick. 7:04 Geo438-3 Kepler, tell Velika he's not cool 7:04 Apple123350 He's coming. 7:04 Gordax HE'S COMING! The Peglegged Ninja has joined the chat. Klintrin1011 has joined the chat. 7:04 Gordax Finally! 7:04 Klintrin1011 o.o 7:04 LegoKopek Klin...? Daheq? 7:04 Klintrin1011 wut the heck. 7:04 Gordax 7:04 Geo438-3 hello fellow nerds! 7:04 LegoKopek Can you help us with this? 7:04 The Peglegged Ninja Wazzup, ma homiez? 7:04 Klintrin1011 Wuth what? 7:04 LegoKopek ALLA MY FRIENDS! 7:04 Gordax Get out, Klint. 7:04 LegoKopek (But JL) 7:04 Geo438-3 homeboy NICK in da house! Klintrin1011 has been kicked by LegoKopek. 7:04 Klintrin1011 No. 7:04 The Peglegged Ninja Still playing Halo, so I might be unresponsive within games 7:04 LegoKopek No RCa allowed. *RCs Klintrin1011 has joined the chat. 7:05 Klintrin1011 o.o 7:05 The Peglegged Ninja Team Snipers takes major concentration 7:05 Gordax o.o 7:05 LegoKopek DAHEQ?!,!? Klin. 7:05 Gordax 7:05 LegoKopek Are you good at stopmotion? 7:05 Gordax Get out, Klint. 7:05 The Peglegged Ninja How long is this meeting? 7:05 LegoKopek Can you VOCE well? 7:05 Klintrin1011 All CMs in training are allowed here. 7:05 Gordax It's been going on for over and hour. 7:05 LegoKopek Ninja- Not any longer, for now 7:05 Gordax *an 7:05 The Peglegged Ninja In game... aw 7:05 LegoKopek Well, it's going, but not forever. 7:05 Geo438-3 can we be productive now? 7:05 LegoKopek Maybe 30 minutes. We need to address things. 7:06 Gordax Fire away, Keppy. 7:06 LegoKopek Our technical manager is getting mad, so lets talk. 7:06 Geo438-3 ok so umm we discussed... 7:06 Gordax Who's technical manager? 7:06 LegoKopek IDK Sounded good 7:06 Gordax Me? 7:06 LegoKopek Yeah 7:06 Geo438-3 Geo is 7:06 LegoKopek Geo is outreach director 7:06 Gordax Ehlek is. 7:07 Geo438-3 im the doer of stuff 7:07 Gordax Ehlek hungry. 7:07 LegoKopek Ehlek is a 7:07 Gordax Ehlek need food. 7:07 LegoKopek OK TIME TO TALKCSERIOUS. 7:07 Gordax Ehlek eat Keppy. Okay, seriousl. *serious 7:07 LegoKopek Warning Two- Gordax Ok. 7:07 Geo438-3 so we've discussed greenscreen 7:07 Gordax :O 7:07 Geo438-3 and production 7:07 LegoKopek We discussed greenscreen, and teaser. 7:07 Geo438-3 and teaser 7:07 Gordax What happens if I get three warnings? 7:08 LegoKopek The Ignore that 7:08 Geo438-3 and my unacheivable goals 7:08 LegoKopek The teaser will be taken into full depth tomorrow, and that will be the only abject of the meeting. *subject 7:08 Gordax Why are you spying on us, Klint? 7:08 LegoKopek New rolecall. Apple- Geo- 7:08 Geo438-3 yes indeed here 7:09 LegoKopek Gordax- 7:09 Gordax *GASP* That's me! 7:09 LegoKopek (FACEPALM) Klintrin Nicholas- Ok so it's us with a bunch of spies. 7:09 Geo438-3 say here dudes 7:09 LegoKopek Ok... Category:Blog posts